


The Only Mating

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [9]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can't sleep. There are dirty dishes in the sink. Today's finished laundry is abandoned in a heap at one end of their couch. He really needs to dust. There is a pile of dirt socks next to his dresser. Zayn snores. It feels like his life is a complete mess.</p><p>Nothing could be more perfect.</p><p>He's sure. He's so very sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Mating

**Author's Note:**

> As y'all know, indented lines are the same character talking :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Zayn? Zayn, wake up!”

“Wha’?”

“Zayn, you gotta wake up.”

“Why?”

“I want you to mate with me.”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes. Okay. Go back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“No, now. I want you to do it now.”

“I’m not gonna mate with you right now. When I mate with you, it’s going to be romantic and everything you deserve.”

“What’s not romantic about this? We’re in our bed in our messy flat. You just gave me three spectacular orgasms before you gave me your knot. What could be more romantic?”

“I’ve clearly failed you if this is your bar for grand, romantic gestures.”

“Please, Zayn. I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about it.”

“What’s that look for?”

“Just thinking about how much I love you.”

“You wanna mate right now?”

“Yes.”

“C’mere then.”


End file.
